1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a safety seat belt arrangement installed in a motor vehicle for protecting a passenger from being thrown out of the seat upon a vehicle collision or the like, and more particularly to a seat belt anchoring device by which impact load applied to the seat belt through a belt wearer (passenger) is assuredly and safely dispersed to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in a safety seat belt arrangement of a motor vehicle, there have been proposed various seat belt anchoring devices of a type which is incorporated with a position adjustable seat. In the anchoring devices of this type, a slider member to which an end of the seat belt is fixed is movable along an anchor member together with the seat under normal condition, so that the position adjustment of the seat can be achieved without handling a buckle assembly of the seat belt. Upon application of abnormal shock or impact load to the belt, the slider member is brought into locking engagement with the anchor member thereby to permit the load to be dispersed to the vehicle body. However, as will become apparent as the description proceeds, some of the conventional seat belt anchoring devices of such type have suffered from the drawback that due to numerous pivotally connected parts employed therein, unpleasant noises tend to be produced therefrom during moving of the vehicle. This undesirable phenomenon becomes more severe after prolonged use.